


Группа Альфа

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они все здесь оказались случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Группа Альфа

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением советую [посмотреть арт](http://womankings.tumblr.com/post/33768644147/keep-going-this-is-a-fuckin-war-and-were-here), на который написан фик.

*

Они все здесь оказались случайно. 

*

Дерек ушел в армию после того, как вся его семья сгорела заживо. Дом, построенный в двадцатых годах, старая проводка, короткое замыкание. Никто не застрахован от несчастных случаев. Именно так ему сказали полицейские, агенты страховой компании, и абсолютно все, кто знал их семью. 

После их смерти Дереку просто некуда было податься — у него не было ни денег, ни родных. 

Армия дала ему и первое, и даже второе. 

Естественно, он об этом никому и никогда не говорил, только все и так это знали. 

За несколько лет службы шепотки за спиной перестали трогать его и раздражать, однако Стилински подобной выдержкой похвастаться не мог. Иной раз обсуждение сержанта заканчивалось банальным мордобоем. 

Стайлз не был вспыльчивым, Стайлз просто не любил, когда прошлое Хейла обсуждали с ухмылками и мерзкими предположениями, мол, он сам спалил свою семью, мол, видно же, что у него не все в порядке с головой. 

Обычно эти драки заканчивались тут же, едва появлялись Хейл и Мартинес. Дерек никогда не спрашивал Стайлза: «Из-за чего?». Он просто тащил Стилински в лазарет, сам обрабатывал его ссадины и синяки, и даже не приказывал не повторять подобного. Знал, что это бесполезно. 

Стайлз же думал, что Дерек на самом деле знает, почему Стилински раз за разом лезет бить морды уродам из группы Мартинеса. И ему было приятно, что сержант не просит его не лезть. 

*

Сам Стайлз оказался здесь из-за глупости, или, правильнее будет сказать, из-за отца, который не выдержал очередной стайлзовской глупости. 

Экстази, марки, плюшки, бошки, амфетамины и многое, многое другое, что могли предложить студенту Лиги Плюща богатенькие однокурсники, - вот, что за глупость привела его в армию. 

Отец надеялся, что Стайлз вырастет достойным человеком. Стайлз же весь первый курс долбил амфетамины и слал нахуй профессоров, отрываясь на всю катушку. 

Вылетев из универа, отец поставил ему условие — либо сын возвращается в занюханный родной Бикон-Хиллс и работает стажером в полиции, либо уходит в армию. 

Стайлз не раздумывал ни минуты, а прямиком отправился в призывной пункт и уже через три дня его брили наголо, а через пять он засыпал на жестком матрасе в бараке, где находилось еще с три десятка новичков. 

Стайлз не мог дать рациональное объяснение, почему армия казалась лучшим вариантом, чем родной дом, однако, попав в группу к сержанту Хейлу, он понял, что, в общем-то, сделал правильный выбор. 

Впервые в жизни. 

*

Когда к ним в группу распределили Скотта, Стайлз подумал, что у него галлюцинации. Дерек круглосуточно готовил группу к приближающейся операции в Ираке, и время сна сократилось с шести часов до двух с половиной. 

Из-за этого Стилински стал раздражаться быстрее, чем обычно, тараторить бессмысленную хуйню вдвое больше, а так же травить пошлые истории из колледжа каждый чертов вечер. 

Так что, когда Скотт попал в их группу, Стайлз закономерно решил, что у него начались галлюцинации. 

Ну серьезно. Как такое было вообще возможно, чтобы лучший друг из Бикон-Хиллс — Скотт МакКолл — вдруг оказался в армии, да еще и в спецгруппе «Альфа»? 

Шанс на миллион, не иначе. 

Впрочем, оказалось, что Скотт бросил колледж ради девушки. Ради их снайпера — Эллисон Арджент. МакКолл поведал душещипательную историю о том, как они с Эллисон познакомились в Сети и… В общем, то, что Стайлз начал издеваться над другом из-за его импульсивности, было само собой разумеющимся. Только Скотт МакКолл мог бросить колледж и отправиться в армию, чтобы быть рядом с девушкой, с которой прежде даже не виделся. 

Слушая его историю, Стайлз не выдержал и кинул в друга куском тушенки из консервной банки, съехидничав, мол, у них в группе появилась еще одна девчонка. 

А после он заметил улыбку на обычно хмуром лице Дерека, и это шокировало его больше, чем появление в группе Скотта. Остатки тушенки больше не лезли в глотку. 

Завороженно глядя на Хейла, Стайлз пообещал себе придумать с десяток скабрезных шуток про МакКолла, только бы увидеть подобную улыбку еще раз. 

*

В историю Эллисон Стайлз не верил до сих пор. 

Арджент рассказывала, как оказалась здесь, в своей привычной суховато-ироничной манере. В ее семье (до десятого колена) всегда было только две профессии — военные и медики. 

Так что, семья дала ей щедрый выбор — либо армия, либо медицина, ну а Эллисон, недолго думая, решила, что проще собрать винтовку за тридцать секунд и вышибить кому-то мозги, чем выучить весь анатомический атлас и слушать бесконечные жалобы пациентов. 

Стайлз, даже спустя много месяцев, вспоминал эту историю и задумчиво, слегка боязливо поглядывал на Арджент. 

В самом деле, собрать винтовку за тридцать секунд? 

*

Бойд и Эрика… Стайлз был уверен, что эти двое однояйцевые близнецы, не иначе. Они были в группе «Альфа» на несколько месяцев дольше, чем сам Стайлз, и каким ветром их занесло в армию, он до сих пор не знал. 

Эрика была абсолютной противоположностью Эллисон. Импульсивная, агрессивная, яростная. Нажимая на красную кнопку, активизирующую взрывы по первой линии, Эрика выглядела так, словно кончала. Она зло усмехалась и бросалась в самое пекло легко, играючи, не боясь. Богиня Войны. Валькирия, не иначе. 

Дерек все время злился, ругался, чертыхался, - и все тщетно. 

Рейес, конечно, следовала приказам сержанта, но постоянно выворачивала все наизнанку и творила в запале боя очередную отборную хуйню, лишь бы пощекотать себе нервы. 

Бойд же прикрывал ее зад со вселенским похуизмом и спокойствием Будды. Однажды Стайлз спросил его, почему он вечно следует за Эрикой, куда бы она не рванула, на что Бойд ответил спокойно.

«Кто-то же должен прикрывать этой дуре спину». 

Больше Стайлз не спрашивал Бойда ни о чем. Он даже не высмеивал эту парочку, решив, что это будет низко. 

Верный Вернон следовал за Эрикой куда угодно, в любое пекло и самый кромешный Ад, наплевав на грохочущие пули и оглушительные взрывы. Только вот Рейес, казалось, была равнодушна ко всему, кроме драк и взрывчаток, и в упор не замечала чувств Бойда. 

Стайлз старался держаться от этой парочки подальше. 

*

Впрочем, Стайлз не верил в случайности. 

Здесь он наконец-таки чувствовал себя на своем месте, в окружении друзей и пролетающих над головой пуль. 

Он был нужным, и ради них, ради своих друзей, Стилински готов был умереть. 

* 

Стайлз лежал спиной на горячем песке, под безбожно палящим иракским солнцем, и медленно, размеренно, очень осторожно делал вдох, а затем – выдох. 

Боль пульсировала в простреленном боку, а кровь сочилась сквозь дрожащие пальцы. Песок впитывал в себя кровь и обнимал Стайлза, горячо и крепко. 

Пот застилал глаза, а солнце опаляло кожу. Боль выжигала остатки разума, орошая его пальцы алым. 

\- Только попробуй сдохнуть, рядовой, - зарычал сержант, упав рядом с ним на колени и подняв вокруг столп песчаной пыли. 

Не мешкая, он прижал поверх ладони Стайлза свою собственную, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, пытаясь зажать рану. Тщетная попытка, если честно, и Стайлз это понимал прекрасно. 

Хейл заслонял собой солнце, и Стайлз улыбался. 

Дерек рычал и матерился, умолял и упрашивал Стилински не отключаться. 

Он действовал быстро и методично, разрывая пакет с марлевой повязкой и прижимая ее к ране вместо дрожащих пальцев. 

Он обещал собственноручно прибить Стилински, если тот сдохнет, а Стайлз смотрел на него и улыбался потрескавшимся, пересохшими губами. Он смотрел на сержанта и думал, что ради такого зрелища стоило словить пулю. Если честно, он согласен был и на вторую, если бы это значило, что Дерек не будет лежать на песке вместо него. 

Впрочем, глядя в его испуганные, отчаянные глаза, Стайлз хотел встряхнуть сержанта и спросить: «Чувак, это что за хуйня?». И плевать на субординацию, разницу в возрасте и сексуальную ориентацию. 

Стайлз отлично разбирался в подобных взглядах. 

Стайлз не верил, что за этим отчаяньем и страхом нет ничего другого. Он знал, что есть. _Знал._

Вокруг гремели взрывы, орали раненные и молчали мертвые, свистели пролетающие над головой пули. 

В ушах немилосердно, оглушающе билось собственное сердце. 

Стайлз улыбался Дереку, и вспоминал, почему они все оказались здесь. 

Не здесь – в Ираке. 

Здесь – в армии, в группе «А», в группе «Альфа». 

Нахрен случайности. 

Стайлз знал, что ради этих горячих ладоней на своем лице, ради чужой мольбы остаться здесь, он и дышал все это время. 

С каждой минутой дышать становилось все тяжелее и труднее. Хотелось закрыть глаза и позволить солнцу сжечь себя, позволить пескам поглотить его тело. 

Только один очень требовательный сержант был категорически против. 

\- Стилински, только попробуй сдохнуть, - прижимая повязку к ране снова рычал Хейл. Сейчас его голос был лучше любой песни, лучше экстази и амфетаминов, лучше безбашенных покатушек на скорости сто восемьдесят километров в час. 

Его угрозы растягивали губы Стайлза в улыбке.

\- Не смей умирать, черт бы тебя побрал! Клянусь Богом, ты будешь дежурить каждую ночь, будешь рыть окопы для всей группы!.. тоже каждую ночь, ты меня слышишь, Стилински? Только попробуй сдохнуть!… Я тебя из-под земли достану, рядовой, не смей умирать!... 

Иракское солнце слепило глаза до слез. Дерек встряхивал его и сжимал пальцы на шее. Пульс бился прямо ему в ладонь, и Стайлз был благодарен, что он сейчас не один. 

Булькая воздухом и кровью, он щурился в бескрайнее синее небо над головой и думал, что Хейл, черт его подери, выполнит все свои угрозы. 

Стилински хотелось фыркнуть. 

Хотелось выжить, только чтобы пересказать всей группе, как их суровый сержант отчитывал его на смертном одре и грозился ночными дежурствами. 

Сухой воздух раздирал носоглотку, песчаная пыль царапала кожу. 

Стайлз представлял, как они будут ужинать вокруг костра и как он будет пересказывать все это группе, высмеивая Дерека. Не со зла, конечно, а просто чтобы поддразнить. 

И после, когда Хейл разозлится до состояния: «Заткнись, Стилински, немедленно!», Стайлз, играя бровями, скажет ему что-то вроде: «Ну так заткни меня». 

И, возможно, он очень надеялся, Хейл все-таки заткнет его сухим, обжигающим, как иракское солнце, поцелуем. 

Соскальзывая в блаженную темную и вязкую тишину, сбегая от взрывов гранат и криков людей, Стайлз был твердо уверен в одном. 

Он выживет.

**Author's Note:**

> текст 2012 года


End file.
